1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing program and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus suitable for communications of information among a plurality of apparatus and capable of carrying out such communications, as well as relates to an information processing method adopted by the information processing apparatus, a program implementing the information processing method and a recording medium used for recording the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompanying progress of the contemporary technologies, an information communication terminal capable of carrying out a streaming reproduction process is developed.
During a streaming reproduction process carried out by an information communication terminal capable of carrying out a streaming reproduction process, for example, the information communication terminal normally displays a reproduction screen showing information introducing a content being reproduced and information indicating the reproduction state of the information communication terminal.